


论阿拉斯加人Yancy神秘莫测的睡眠习惯

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling





	论阿拉斯加人Yancy神秘莫测的睡眠习惯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sleeping habits of the elusive Alaskan Yancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965080) by [HeavensArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher). 



当老大可不容易。

为了交医疗费，爸总是要加班，但即便他回家了，也是在陪他们的母亲。这情有可原，因为她病了。他可完全没有不想煮饭或者打扫卫生！他甚至让Raleigh和Jaz来帮忙，让他们总是把屋子收拾的整整齐齐的，然后他现在做意面真的很拿手。

但他真的好累，从学校回家之后尤其累。

Raleigh曾取笑说Yancy在任何地方、办任何事都能睡着。这话完全没错。

事实上，晚上的时候，你总会看到Yancy在厨房流理台旁边坐着，脑袋挨在墙上，炉子上的食物不停地冒着泡泡。你也能看到他在早上直挺挺地站在冰箱前，额头贴在冰箱上，同时手里还攥着果汁盒子。在学校的课间休息时，总会有人看见Yancy躺在室外的一张台子上。

没人能搞明白他是怎么做到这点的。没有人。当然了，你不能每天都靠时不时小睡5-30分钟来活下去。他晚上是没睡觉吗？Becket家的孩子总会向所有人保证，尽管他白天会持续不断的打盹，但他晚上确实有睡的。医生没发现他有任何问题。Yancy只是......Yancy而已。

Raleigh永远是叫醒他的那个人。他也是唯一一个能叫醒他的人。

 

xx

 

他们加入了PPDC之后，情况也还是这样。Raleigh真不知道自己为啥会以为事情能有所改变。

 

xx

“Yancy......”Raleigh一边朝他哥哥伸出手，一边温和地喊道。他哥哥像个强忍着不投入黑暗的僵尸一样，盯着面前的镜子。“Yancy，那不是刮胡刀。来。”他轻柔的把牙刷从Yancy手里拿下，Yancy垂下眼看着自己空空的手，好像这是个未解之谜一样。

Raleigh叹了口气，把他哥哥的脸转过来，开始给年长的那位Becket刮胡子。“你知道，你应该是当大哥的人。”他往对方脸上拍了点水，这似乎足以把Yancy带回活人的世界里了。

Yancy摇摇脑袋咕哝道，“你小时候我照顾你的次数多了去了。现在换你。”他再次朝脸上拍拍水，然后用毛巾抹抹脸，轻快地朝Raleigh露齿而笑，变回他清醒有活力的那个人格。

“还要被训练虐呢！走吧小子！”他给Raleigh的背上来了一巴掌，然后朝放衣服的地方小跑过去，套上衣服，离开了房间。

 

Raleigh抬头望天，夸张的叹了口气之后才跟了上去。

 

xx

 

“呃，Becket？”Herc Hansen的嗓音传来，他们刚刚进行了一次联合演习。Raleigh心不在焉地把自己盘子上的食物抹开，然后才回答。

“怎么了？Hansen中士？”

“......你哥在食物里睡着了。”

Raleigh朝左边看去，显而易见，Yancy再一次的睡着了。这次，他一脸栽在大约是土豆泥的东西里。他微微给兄长调整了一下脑袋的方向，让他不要把蔬菜吸进气管里，接着继续吃自己的饭。“他是会这样。”

他几乎可以感觉到其他人对他俩这个举动而挑起来的眉毛，但他没抬头。

等他吃完时会叫醒Yancy的。

 

xx

 

在凌晨3点被叫起来痛揍Kaiju之后，他俩蹒跚地回到了屋子里。这次任务持续了几个小时，他俩都累坏了。但将军保证说除非是紧急情况，他俩可以不出任务，所以就这一点而言还不错。

可惜的是他们没法用这一天的休息时间去真的做点什么。

Raleigh摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，用水洗掉脸上的汗。他一边走回卧室，一边脱掉夹克和T恤，然后在他的床边停下。

“......Yance，那是我的床。”

“唔哼。”

“拜托，老兄......”Raleigh呻吟道，推了推他哥哥。“回你那该死的上铺去。”

感觉自己要倒在床上的时候，他惊叫了一声（这是非常非常有男子汉气概的惊叫）。Yancy拽着他，他在失去平衡的时候迅速地被翻倒在床上。“见鬼，Yancy！”

“你还是个小娃娃的时候，这可从来不是什么问题啊，小子。”Yancy一边换着睡姿一边喃喃道，同时把胳膊环在他弟弟身上，把后者拉得更近。

Raleigh张开嘴想抗议，可在Yancy马上沉沉入睡之后，他闭上嘴微笑起来。Raleigh伸手拽下从上铺床边垂下来的毯子，把它盖在身上。

让他这样过一晚上没问题。

 

end


End file.
